


The Most Adorable Goth Ever

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, bringing Boyfriend to Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael brings Geoff home to Jersey to help his parents unpack their stuff into their new home and Geoff finds something that Michael should've burned years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Adorable Goth Ever

"We're going here to help my parents and we're going straight back to Austin. No bullshit"

Michael, you given me the same talk since we left the house. I know what we're doing. I would like my super angry boyfriend back please."

Michael had learned that his parents were moving out of their house and were moving and they had called to ask Michael to help unpack their stuff into the new house. Michael had no other choice but to help his parents and he decided to bring Geoff along for extra help. They were boarding the plane with their carry on bag which were their only bags cause evidently, Michael did not want to spend to long in Jersey. There were only a few passengers on the plane straight there and there was only a few more minutes until they took off.

"Why do you not like going back to Jersey? I frankly love your parents."

It's not that I don't love my parents, it's that my parents like to keep everything from when me and my brother were younger. All of the embarrassing pictures I have as a kid, they still have them. I hate that I have to see them every time I come to visit them."

"I don't think your parents have shown me any pictures of you as a teenager. They've shown me the ones with you as a baby and bathing with your brother-"

"EH EH EH! Don't talk about that in a public place. I just don't like seeing those pictures. That's why I hate going back to Jersey. So let's hope that we don't find the pictures and if we do find them, lets's make sure they don't see them."

* * *

"Oh, Michael! Come give us a hug!"

Michael was insnared in a hug from both of his parents and he could hardly breath from the two of them. Geoff just stood near by with his hand covering his mouth trying to laugh. The three Jones' and the one Ramsey walked up to the house. For the first couple minutes they just talked and that irritated Michael a lot and then when they finally started to work Michael and Geoff were put on furniture duty.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 

Michael and Geoff had finally gotten all furniture in the house and were now unloading boxes. Geoff had an unmarked box and the first thing he saw was a school year book. He looked up to Michael with his back to him and began to look through it with a smirk on his face. He saw a bunch of people he didn't know and he only looked for one name that he couldn't find. He was almost at the end of the book when he saw what he wanted. Above the name 'Michael Jones' he saw someone he didn't expect to be there. He thought that they had a picture mix up but looking at the curly brown hair that had been straightened out and the one black extension, he knew it was him.

"Holy fucking shit."

The picture showed a Michael with black eyeliner and black lipstick and what he could tell was a fake lip and ear piercings. his hair was still brown but he had a fake black extension in his hair and, even though he could only see the upper half of his outfit he could see that he was wearing a black tee shirt with the name of a band he had never heard of before.Michael had a chubby face that  hardly looked imitating at all and his lower lip looked swollen from the fake piercing gabbing his lip. He was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at Michael's past ways. He could hear someone enter the room. It was Mrs. Jones

"How's everything going boys? Oh, I haven't seen that in years, I had wondered where it had gone."

Mrs. Jones sat next to Geoff and took the year book from his hand. Michael saw what was in his mothers hands and froze. He knew what it was and now that it was in his mothers hands he couldn't get it back.

"Yes, Michael went through the 'goth stage'."

"Explain more Mrs. Jones."

Michael tried to stop the conversation but, when his dad entered the room and began chatting with them about how he looked like a goth baby during that time he knew he couldn't stop it and went to unload boxes in another room.

* * *

On the flight back to Austin Michael didn't say a word to Geoff. Geoff knew he was still upset about Geoff knowing about his stupid goth stage as a teen. Geoff looked at the younger man and laid something on his lap. Michael could see that it was a pile of all the embarrassing pictures of himself as a teen. Michael thought he was mocking him.

"I took these from your parents so you could burn them, or shred them or whatever you had wanted to do ages ago. I thought it would help you get over some stuff."

Michael smiled and kissed Geoff's cheek.

"You're a basters but, I still love you."

Geoff wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders and they fell asleep with happy thoughts of what they were going to do to the pictures when they go back to Texas.

But, Michael would soon hate Geoff again when he found out that he had gotten a digital picture from Michael's parents and had uploaded them to his account on the Rooster Teeth website.

 


End file.
